Para romper la maldicion
by sofi11
Summary: finn tiene una maldicion de la que solo se podra liberar con el amor. se enamoro pero... que pasara cuendo le cuenta a aquella chica sobre la maldicion? que pensara? terminara con el?. fincceline, pasen y lean :D!


**Bueno, hola mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, debido a que eh tardado bastante en actualizar mi otro fic, y como recompensa por ser tan pacientes, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras leía creepypastas xD claro esta historia tiene un poco de miedo, pero hay veces que las situaciones son graciosas, ojalá y lo disfruten, aclaro es un mundo donde todos son humanos y no existen las cosas sobrenaturales, o eso creen…**

**Posdata: en este fic, finn tiene 16 años xD**

**La maldición**

Era de tarde y finn se encontraba haciendo las tareas que le habían dejado, estaba muy calmado cuando de repente _ella _comienza a molestarlo, finn simplemente la ignoro, lo cual hizo que _ella _cogiera rabia y de una con sus tentáculos que brotaban de su espalda agarro a finn y lo estampo contra la pared

_-pon atención mientras te hablan mocoso malcriado-_dijo _ella_ muy rabiosa

-déjame en paz-decía finn mientras tapaba sus oídos, todos los días era lo mismo. finn por instinto agarro lo primero que tenía a la mano, que era su bate de beisbol

_-jajajajajaj cuantas veces te eh dicho que no puedes hacerme daño?-_ dijo _ella _con burla, mientras finn intentaba pegarle con el bate, mientras este simplemente la atravesaba

-ah mierda-dijo finn mientras_ ella_ lo tomaba del cuello y lo volvía a estampar contra la pared de su cuarto, pero antes de hacerle algo más, se metió en el espejo, ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra y burlona y su voz ya no era de una mujer si no de un hombre

_-eres un mocoso, un niño estúpido que debería estar muerto al igual que sus padres-_decía _ella_ mirándolo desde el espejo

-¡ ESO NO ES CIERTO!- dijo finn que se había parado del piso y se había sentado en su cama

-_claro que si lo es muchachito inútil, tu no deberías de estar aquí, es por eso que __**nosotros**_te _seguimos-_dijo _ella _sonriendo sínicamente y con la misma vos de hombre

-¡ QUE TE CALLES!-grito finn mientras le lanzaba al espejo el bate de beisbol y al instante el espejo cae echo pedazos mientras ahora esa vos de hombre se reia y simplemente se desvanecia, pero no por mucho…

Finn por su parte se acostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormido, teniendo el mismo sueño que tenía para esas fechas

- el sueño de finn-

_-mama, papa quiero que el pudin de mi cumpleaños se de vainilla!-decía finn de unos once años muy alegre_

_-seguro? Porque no mejor lo compras de chocolate?-dijo su mama igual de alegre pues al día siguiente finn iba a cumplir doce años_

_-mmmm no!, mejor que sea de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y fresa-dijo finn con una cara más o menos así *Q* _

_-bueno me parece bien-decía el papa de finn que se encontraba leyendo el periódico_

_-bueno finn, tu papa y yo vamos a salir por un rato, más tarde volvemos-dijo la mama de finn_

_-bueno, pero que no se les olvide comprarle la comida a jake- decía esto mientras acariciaba a su pequeño cachorro_

_-seguro finn-dijo la mama mientras se ponía una chaqueta y salía de la casa con el papa de finn_

_pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas y sus papa no regresaban, ya era de noche y finn simplemente estaba un poco preocupado, luego de pensar un poco fue interrumpido por un ruido que venía de la entrada de la casa, en ese momento supo que sus papas habían llegado, pero cuando fue a la entrada, solo vio a su papa_

_-papa, donde esta mama?-pregunto finn_

_-ella no volverá -dijo el papa muy triste_

_-acaso se quedó en casa de la tía becky?-pregunto inocentemente finn_

_-no cariño ella nunca volverá, ella esta…. Muerta-dijo el papa mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-_

_-¿¡QUE?!-dijo finn comenzando a llorar mientras su padre lo abrazaba fuertemente, luego de un rato finn se fue a su cuarto y quedo profundamente dormido, aun con ese dolor en su pecho al saber que nunca más vería a su madre_

_A la mañana siguiente era el cumpleaños de finn, aunque a él no le importaba, estaba demasiado triste como para festejar, enseguida fue a despertar a su papa, pero cuando entra a el cuarto vio a su papa ahorcado y en una mesa de noche una carta con un regalo._

_Finn que ahora estaba completamente solo comenzó a llorar más de lo que había llorado la noche anterior, tomo la carta y la leyó, esta decía:_

_Finn_

_No creas que me eh olvidado de ti_

_Es simplemente que yo sin tu madre no soy nada_

"_ella" me atormentara toda la vida, _

_Y yo no soportaría eso_

_Y mucho menos soportaría vivir un solo día sin tu madre_

_No tienes idea de cuánto yo la amo y la amare_

_Pd: esa caja tienen algo para ti, ábrela_

_ATT: tu padre que siempre estará con tigo, en tu corazón_

_Finn al leer esa carta lloro aún más, pero abrió la pequeña caja, la cual tenía un hermoso collar de oro y que tenía un corazón del mismo material, finn lo abrió y este contenía una foto de ellos tres, el en ese fato no aparentaba tener más de unos seis años, cogió el collar y se lo puso y se arrecosto en la pared dejándose caer y llorando muy fuerte mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas, al rato sintió unos pasos, a lo cual dejo de llorar y fue a ver que estaba pasando y ay estaba una chica de no más de doce años y cabello negro corto y con un flequillo que no dejaba ver sus ojos, llevaba una bata manga larga que llegaba hasta los pies, su piel era descomunalmente pálida, apenas la vio, comenzó a sentir mucho frio_

_-c-como entraste aquí?-dijo finn temblando del frio y muy asustado_

_-yo muy fácil, vengo con una sola misión: hacer que tus días en esta tierra sean como si estuvieras en el infierno- en ese momento la chica lo miro, o eso parecía , pues en donde deberían estar sus ojos habían dos huecos que te atravesaban el alma, era algo horrible de ver, sentías que esos espacios donde deberían estar sus ojos no tiene fin, finn muy asustado cogió lo primero que tenía a la mano: un cuchillo, e intento atravesar a aquella chica, es ese momento el cuchillo simplemente la traspaso, como si de un fantasma se tratase finn asustado intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba trancada, aquella figura sonrió macabramente, mientras lentamente se acercaba a finn, y agarro el cuchillo, estuvo a punto de matarle hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, al instante ella desapareció y finn por instinto salió corriendo y se quedó en el cuarto de sus padres, y luego vio como sus tíos abrían la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual cambio a ver el cuerpo inerte del papa de finn, este les explico todo omitiendo la parte donde "ella" le hablo, los tíos de finn lo llevaron a su casa, y a finn se le seguía apareciendo constantemente "ella", finn le conto a sus tíos pero estos no le creyeron, a lo contrario, decidieron llevarlo a ,miles de psicólogos pero estos decían que era su imaginación y que era debido al trauma de que sus papa y su mama hayan muerto…_

-fin del sueño de finn-

Finn despertó un poco agitado y luego sintió su estómago rugir, claro era muy obvio, pues se había acostado a dormir sin cenar, vio su reloj, eran las doce de la noche, así que se levantó y fue directo a la cocina

_-hola finn-_dijo _ella_ pero esta vez su vos era como de un chico de su misma edad, finn al escuchar esa vos simplemente gruño y no le dio importancia, hasta que _ella _agarro un cuchillo y se lo tiro a finn este apenas y lo esquivo pero le roso un pocoel hombro y el cuchillo tumbo unos cuantos platos, lo cual despertó a la tía de finn, esta bajo las escaleras, mientras _ella _desaparecía atreves de un espejo se iba con una sonrisa burlona

-está todo bien finn?-pregunto la tía un poco adormilada

-si-dijo finn-es que intentaba coger aquel vaso y accidentalmente se me callo todo esto-dijo finn

-mm bueno-dijo la adormilada tía mientras subía las escaleras con torpeza

-uff-dijo finn subiendo las escaleras y frenó y miro el desastre y dijo

-mañana lo recojo-dijo con un poco de sueño y con una cara más o menos así ._., finn fue a su cuarto y se quedó profundamente dormido…

**Hasta aquí mis lectores :D espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, les explicare un poco, finn tiene una maldición, esta lo tiene un poco desorientado, frustrado y un poco loco, aclaro que siempre que **_**ella **_**este cerca de finn, va a sentir mucho frio, bueno dejen sus comentarios, acepto críticas y que quede claro que NO voy a abandonar mi otro fic "un nuevo lugar y un nuevo misterio" es que simplemente tengo muy pocas ideas para ese fic, pero juro que no lo abandonare, sin más que decir chao, cuídense nos estamos leyendo ñ.ñ**

**Bye.**


End file.
